One Sweet night
by Vipervail
Summary: Harry beats Draco up, but soon finds himself lusting after this boy
1. Chapter 1

AN/ This is my first time writting this, ever Please dont be too hard on me. I know some of my spelling will be wrong.

**one sweet night.**

It was 7pm as Harry stormed out of the hospital wing of Hogwarts, where he had been all day. Ron's screams ecoing in his mind.  
_'How could he be such a git? I though this was below even that sillmy Slithern.'_

* * *

FLASHBACK 

The Grifendors had beat the Slithers in Quidich earlyer that day. Harry and Ronhad played vital parts in it. Harry being the seeker, who had caught the snich, and Ron being a chaser, had managed to score a good few goals. Both boys were extremly pleased with the result. All the Grifendors were. The Qudich team were exosted, and shortly after dinner had decided to get to bed. Ron and Harry stumbeled their way to the dorm room. Yoning both boys quickly changed into their pajamas and jumped into thier own bed. Smiling they driffted off to sleep thinking about the match.

"AHHHHHHHHH"  
Harry worke slowly, thinking that the screaming he could hear was lingering from his nightmare.  
"AHHHHHHHHH"

It came agein, sounding closer than Harry had relised. He grabed for his glasses and looked at Ron. Ron was dancing around the room scratching franticlly and scraming. Sighing Harry saw that Ron had put on him dark blue pajamas. These alaways made Ron itch, the materal just irritaed his sikn. _'Should have known better'_ thought Harry Ron managed to pull his top off, reveling large red marks. Harry looked at them shooked, Ron had never come out in such marks before simply by wearing the blue pajamas.

Harry muttered some spells. Ron instantly stoped screaming and fell to the flour uncosions. Harry levitated Ron and quickly stuck a pair of jeans and a light green t-shirt on. He started towrds the commen room, where he found Hermiony. she had fallen asleep studying. Grabing some patchment, he scribeled a quick note to her asking her to come to the hospital wing when she woke up.

Harry made his way to the hospital wing quickly, floating Ron in front of him. "Madam Pomfy" he shouted "Ron needs your help. Now!". Harry set Ron down one one of the beds close to Pomfy's office.

Pomfy, who was sleeping the a cot inside the office, woke up apone hearing Harry. She rushed over to the boy with a questioning look. She looked at Ron as Harry gestered towarrds him. Her eyes widened as she took in the redening marks on him. "Burns" she muttered rushing to her cabenit and began rumaging for something. "Oh Merlin"

Harry stood quietly, watching Pomfy rush from this cabenit to the next. "Is there anything you can do?" He asked after 10 minets of wtching this.

Pomfy looked up as if just noticing Harry was in the room. "Yes, there is always something we can do." shaking her head she smiled. "However, we'r out of the piotions that can cure this. It takes days to brew them, so we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. By that I mean the mugel way."

Hours passed and it was soon midday. Harmiony had arrived near 9 and had helped Pomfy apply iontment to the burns in order to cool them. Harry had done what he could to asist to two women. Ron was under a sleep spell, desinged for times like this,  
so he wouldnt feel the pain. Harry and Harmiony stayed with Ron all day. Late afternoon they had discused what had happened and who they felt were responsable. Malfoy.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

_'The room of Requirements'_ Harry thought. _'Thats were I'll find that bastered. I'll make him pay for what he did to Ron'. _He knew Malfoy like that room. He could do as he pleased there and no one could say anything about it. 

Seeing the door Harry's temper gew. He pulled the door open, steped inside and growled "Malfoy"

Once inside the dimly light room he saw the Slitherin colours-silver and green decorated the walls. A large black leather couch sat infront of an open green marbal fire place. The main light was from the floating candels all around the room. Malfoy was sitting off to the right behind a large oak desk, on oak chair. Books and parchment littered the table.

Malfoy didnt need to look up to recognise that voice. He saw the fimliure shadow fall on his desk and knew who it was. "And you want?" spat Malfoy

"Where the hell do you get off, pulling that crap on Ron?"

"Its not my falut that stupid Weasly burned himself, playing with matches."

"You part. Ron has done nothing to you"  
Malfoy raised his eyebrow at this. _'Was it true that Potter didnt know?'_ out loud he said camly "Your not fooling me"

Now this confused Harry. "I havent a dam clue what your talking about Malfoy. But you are going to appoljise to Ron for that stupid trick"

"so your going to make me?" Malfoy snered "What if I dont?"

"Things are going to get physical if you dont." Harry cracked his knuckels at this

Malfoy raised his eyebrown sugestivly. Thinking about this for a second. His stormy eyes sparkeled, _'Harry realy dosent now that I'm gay. Or that Ron's bi. That means he wont know that we'd sort of been seening each other for a few months last year.' _He knew Harry wanted a fist figh but Draco had other idears. Looking at the enraged Grifendor "Physical? How dare you. You threaten me, Potter"

That did it. Something inside Harry snaped and is eyes glazed over.

Darco saw his words hit the boy. Then everything seemed to slow down as he watched Harry throw himself across the desk. Sending Draco's books and notes flying. He felt Harry's hands hit his chest. He knew they were falling back. The force that Harry had lanuched himself at Draco had beem enough that the chair had toppeled back.

Harry was stradeling Draco, his eyes burning with pure anger and hatred. Draco looked up at Harry shock shone though his normaly emotionaless eyes. He filnched as he felt Harry hit him. Agein and agein he felt the Grifendors filsts on his face and chest. He could taste blood. Finaly the puches slowed and weakend. Draco didnt know how long it had been sence the beating had started, but he didnt care. He passed out from the pain.

Harry's eyes finaly became normal agein. He looked down at Draco and saw, to his shock, that Draco's face was covered in blood.'Oh god what have I done?' "I...I..." he sighed "I dont know what came over me. I'm so sorry" Quickly and as gentaly as he could he got off of Draco. _'What we need is a medical unti.'_ At that thought the room changed into a small hospital room. Harry gentaly picked Malfoy up, like a bride, and place him onto the bed. Whispering spells to take some pain away and to heal some of the cuts on his face and chest. Where Harry presumed he'd scratched him. Luckaly Harry had studyed healing spells over the summer and knew exacly what to do.

* * *

. 

Half an hour later Draco was fully healed and cleaned up. Harry sat down in the chair beside the bed and sliped into a dream.

(A.N not actualy a sanke and lion. Just nick names for the boys)  
_'The Snake was in his bed and the lion was walking towarrds him. He felt cold and relised he was naked. The snke moved over to let him in. A smile spread across the Sankes face as his eyes took in the lion in all his glory. He was standing beside the bed looking at his prize. The lion pounced on top of the sanke. THeir lips locked and a feirce battle started insied thier mouths. With each of the two tounges wanting dominance. The lion won and plundered the others mouth. Exploring every inch of it. They bearly broke apart to breath. Emeraled eyes darkened and stormy gry eyes sparkeled with lust. When the lion finaly opened his eyes he found the Sanke on top of him. He had managed to flip them over during the steamy kiss. In a quick movement his legs were over the snakes shoulders. His eyes widened in pleasure, as he felt the thorbing cock enter him. He dug his nails into the others back as he moved in and out over and over agein. His body shivering in pleasure. He moanded with each movement. He could tell they were both ready to exploed. "Oh...Dr...a..co" The lion roared. The snake smirked "Your so dam sexy my pet. Oh Potter...Potter"'_

* * *

"Potter...Potter..." Harry opened his eyes and streched. Confused as to why he could still hear someone saying him name. 

"What the hell were you doing? Your moaning woke me up" said an anoyed sleepy Malfoy

It took Harry a few minuets to work out where he was and why. Then it all fell back into place. "Never mind" he mumbeled blushing slightly and he relised he was hard.He shook his head and wraped the blaket around himself tighter to hid this.

"H..how do you feel Malfoy?" He hated asking it but knew after what he had just done he had to.

Confused Malfoy sat up in the bed and took in what Harry had just said. "I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" he snapped

Sighing Harry knew he needed to tell him. He quickly explaned what he had done to him earlyer. Then sat in silence and watched Malfoys reaction.

"You attacked me!" he screatched. "How dare you Potter. I need a mirror" A mirror appeared infront of his for him to examin his face. He found nothing, not a singel mark left. And he wasnt sore. "You..healed me. Why?"

"Er...I felt guilty"

* * *

AN/ well what do you think so far? I'm sorry if its not to your liking. But dont read any more if you dont like it. Reviews are fab. Plzzzz tell me what you think 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/** Thank you so much to both people who took the time to comment on the last chapter.

* * *

"Guilty? You? Proud lion? A Gryffindor? Guilty?" Malfoy scoffed

He winced at the use of 'lion' as his dream was too fresh in his mind.

"Something wrong...pet?" Malfoy said the word 'pet' softly.

_'Was it possible did he know? Had he done something to make Harry have that dream?'_ "Nothings wrong. I'll just be going"  
As he finished this sentence he knew he had made a mistake. He had forgotten he was still hard. He now had 2 choices. Move and risk Malfoy seeing the bulge in his jeans. Or stay here and let Malfy question him. _'Dam. This is going to be tricky'_

Malfoy had been watching Harry carefully. He had noticed the way he had flinched at the words 'lion' and 'pet'. Finding this most amusing. He sat quietly and let Harry think.

He'd have to stay. Just to be on the safe side. Hw would not have Malfoy making up some silly story about it. "On second thoughts. I'll stay longer"

"What ever Potter. But let get this room looking a little more comftable"

The room started to change as both boys thought about what they wanted the room to look like. When the room stopped changing the boys inspected it. There was an extremely large green and gold leather couch dominating the room. The fire place was silver and bronze. The wall were a mixture of both Gryffindor and Slitheren colures. The soft carpet was black. A small arm chair donned the Slitheren colures completely. Both boys were pleased with the new room. Each was equally amazed that the house colures looked so good together.

The char that Harry had been sitting had changed into the couch. Draco's bed had become the small chair. Draco couldn't seem to be able to keep his eyes off the Gryffindor. Smirking as he saw the light green top Harry was wearing. "What's this Potter? A green top? Not quite the lovely Slitheren green I'm wearing. But still a step in the right direction."

Looking at Malfoy properly Harry saw he was wearing a dark green muscle top and black jeans. His trainers were black and silver Not knowing exactly what to say he kept his mouth shut.

_'Now I know something eating him. He's not trying to kill me...again. I wonder if that fight has anything to do with it? Or if he knows, but isn't willing to tell me?'_

Both boys sat in silence as Harry was plagued my little images and feelings from his dream. Draco watched amused as Harry's face twisted into some strange expressions, finally setting into an adorable pout. Draco decided that this distance was too much. He moved slowly wondering if Harry would notice.

Harry saw the slight movement from Draco, but decided it was best not to do anything. He wanted him nearer. He though back to the first time he relised he liked Draco.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

They were in potions. Snape had forced everyone into pairs. Harry had been given Draco to work with that year. They were trying to put together a ridiculously complicated potion that had well over 100 steps and would take about a month to do it properly. Draco had been working away at cutting up daisy roots. While Harry was stirring the potion 5 times clock wise then 15 times anti clock wise for half an hour. Why he couldn't just stir it anti clock wise for 15 minuets was beyond him. Draco had moved quickly to the potion to add the freshly cut daisy roots -Step 88. That's when it all happened. His eyes moved up to meet silver molten pools. His breath cough a little, he had never seen such eyes. The other boy looked just as caught up in Harry's own eyes. Harry licked his lips as the other bit his bottom lip. He felt himself inch a little closer. Then Sanpe shouted only ten minuets left in class. Blinking Draco added the daisy root and brushed past HArry. 'Accidentally' his hand trail along the Gryffindor's side. Harry let out a small gasp and shivered. That little move had felt too good.

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Draco was now sitting at the other side of the couch, leaning a little towards Harry. Harry was a puzzle that he had been trying to work out for a long time. Much to his annoyance he had been unsuccessful in becoming the boys friend, and had settled for rival. At least this way he had a chance that Harry might touch him, even if it was in a fight.**

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Harry enquired as he looked up at Malfoy, who had moved much close to him.

"I don't have the slightest clue what you are talking about, Potter"

Both boys looked at each other suddenly fascinated. In the light of the flickering fire Draco looked beautiful and delicate. His pink lips stood out against his flawless marble skin. Glowing the molten silver pools seemed to flow.'_Wow'_ Harry thought numbly.

Harry on the other hand looked fierce and proud in the gentle light. His tanned skin turned bronze. His lips set in a friendly smile. The fire danced in Harry's eye, making them seem bigger and brighter.

Each boy continued to gape at the other for a few minuets. One made of bronze and the other of marble. Each finally seeing the other. Harry found Draco a moment before Draco found Harry.

"Oh? I think we both know you do." Harry locked eyes with this newly discovered creature, Draco.

Draco couldn't look away. Those emerald eyes seemed to speak to his very sole. He felt he could do anything if Those eyes would just promise to be his. Draco whispered "What do you think I am doing?" He moved onto his hands and knees. Slowly he started to crawl towards Harry.

_'What do I think he's doing?_' Harry mused. His smile brightened as he saw Draco move slowly towards him. In a husky whisper he answered "If I'm right, then your not doing it fast enough."

With Those words said Draco quickly scrambled to close the remaining distance between Harry and himself.

* * *

**AN/** Tell me what you think of this chapter. I know its not as long as my last one, but I am trying. Do you want to know what happenes next? Well you'll just have to keep reading to find out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**/ Here is the next chapter. Thanks to all who have reviewed.

* * *

He pounced. In one quick motion Draco's lips were on his, in a surprisingly genital kiss. The Grifendors' own full lips parted as he gasped. Taking full advantage of this, the Ice prince slipped his tongue into the warm mouth below. He massaged the other tongue genital in an attempt to get it to do something. Evidently its owner was still a little too shocked to do anything. 'He's kissing me! He's really kissing me' Harry mused to himself, as Draco ran the tip of his tongue along the roof of Harry's mouth. This gave Harry a much needed wake up call. He immediately responded by rubbing his tongue against Draco's. He wrapped his arms around Draco's body and pulled him closer. They fell into a deep passionate kiss. Each boy getting his own turn at exploring the others mouth completely. Reluctantly they broke apart gasping for air and clearly dizzy.

"wow" gasped Harry, still trying to fill his lunges

"Amassing" murmured Draco as the room stopped spinning.

Draco had moved back a little and was now watching Harry with a cheeky grin. "Harry." he spoke innocently "Do you have.  
something in your pocket?"

Harry blushed and shook his head. Looking anywhere accept at the boy in front of him. He didn't see Draco's hand move to grip the edge of the blanket, that was wrapped around him. Draco tugged the blanket away, letting it fall to the floor. His grin widened. Reaching forward he rested his hand on Harry's right knee. Slowly his hand moved along the inside of Harry's leg moving higher towards the very visible bulge. Harry shivered and gently bit his bottom lip enjoying the feeling. The movement stopped with the blond now had his hand a mere inch away form the dark haired teens groin. Harry pleadingly looked at Draco. With a soft smile the hand moved to undo the zipper of the restricting jeans. He made short work of the zipper and dipped his hand inside/ Managing to slid his hand under the boys boxers his cold fingers wrapped around the hard throbbing member. Slowly he moved his hand up amd down. Harry shivered at the touch, he was melting under the ice cold touch. He leaned into Draco and kissed him passionately. Draco felt his own hard cock twitch as the small of his back was gently rubbed. Tearing his mouth away from Draco's he began to nibble the right side of blonds neck. "too...man-n-ny clothes"came a husky gasp.

With that Draco muttered a spell and flicked his hand. Instantly both boys were naked. their clothing folded in a pile somewhere in the room.

Suddenly Draco stood up and moved away from Harry, who looked longingly at the very beautiful and wonderfully naked Draco. Harry moved quickly and snaked his arms around the boys waste. Gently he nipped and sucked at the back of his neck, all the time making sure to press his length against Draco. Stifling a groan The Slitheren Ice Prince turned around inside the Golden boys arms. He crashed Harry's hips onto his own. Each boys erections grinding against the others. Harry bit his lip as he thrust forwards, earning him small groan from his prince. They needed the other. Harry wanted to be inside Draco and Draco wanted to know wanted Harry to fill him.

A bottle of lube appeared on the arm of the couch. Noticing it Harry looked Draco in the eye "Expecting something?" he enquired.

"I would ask you the same thing, Potter, as you seemed to know where that bottle was." came the cold response.

A bush crept across Harry's face. Before he could defend himself, Draco's soft smooth warm lips were on his. He littered light little peck on Harry's lips, jaw, and neck as he slowly edged the boy back to the couch. Just Before his legs hit the couch, he felt teeth graze his Adam's apple. His eye fluttered shut as he fell backwards. Opening his eye he found a very attractive blond dominating him. 'We'll just see about this' Harry flipped them round so he was on top. He lent down placing wet kisses down draco's chest and stomach to his belly button. Then he dragged his tongue back up to Draco's nipples. The tongue flicked the right nipple as his thumb and fore fingerer tweaked the other. Draco moaned loudly as Harry slowly rubbed the left nipple while he nibbled gently on the right nipple. He lifted his head up about an inch away from the abused right nipple and blew cold air straight onto it. Quickly his tongue darted across the erect nipple before his mouth hovered just above it. This time Harry sighed letting hot air attack the sensitive flesh.

Draco pleaded "Please..I need you"

Harry already had the bottle of lube in his hand and open by the time Draco completed his sentence. Draco wriggled under Harry to turn onto his front. The unexpected movements made Harry groan in pleasure. Finally Draco seemed happy in his position. Harry inserted one finger carefully and slowly started to move it in and out. he added a second and began scissoring, preparing Draco for some thing bigger and better. He causally added a third finger. Draco, who had been biting on a cushion to stop from screaming out, suddenly groaned. He wanted more and to show Harry this he began to thrust up as HArry pushed in. Harry's free hand picked up the bottle of lube and brought it to his mouth. He managed to tear the lid off and tipped the bottle over his painfully hard cock. All the time he was still fingerer fucking Draco. Abruptly He pulled his fingers out and shoved his throbbing cock in. Draco yelped and shifted to accommodate this long awaited intrusion. Smiling he nodded, signaling that he was ready to continue. Harry moved slowly in and out of this lover, not wanting to hurt him more than necessary.

"I'm not going to break my lion." draco purred, deciding that Harry's pet name would be lion. He was a Gryffindor after all. "Faster. Harder." commanded Draco.

The dream came back to him vividly at that moment. Remembering how good it felt he thrust with all his might into his Snake. Hitting his prostrate. A groan of pure pleasure erupted from the submissive boy. Harry angled himself so he would hit it with every thrust. Soon Harry was pounding into Draco with all his might as fast as he could. Suddenly he pulled out. Breathing heavily he told Draco to get on all fours. Draco did as he was told quickly, he wanted Harry back inside him.

Harry smiled and slowly entered Draco. From this new position he was able to curl his fingers around the other boys throbbing member. After a moment Draco nodded and Harry was off again. Hard and fast. His hand moved rhythmically along the hard shaft. He felt the sticky liquid flowing over his hand. Draco was moaning Harry's name loudly. That was what he needed to send him over the edge. He came hard, shuddering as he rode out his orgasm. Once this was over he pulled out of his lover. Cast a quick cleaning charm on them both. Then lay down beside Draco he wrapped an arm around him, holding him close. They lay there for an hour just enjoying each others company. Thinking about what they had just done.

Confusion flashed across the Grifendor's face. "Draco" the whispered

"hmmm?"

"Why did you call me that?"

"Call you what, Harry?" he purred Harry's name softly

"Lion"

Draco blushed. "I..it..er." sigh "You are a Grifendor, Harry and you act like a lion. Pure brute force"

Harry seemed to think on this for a moment, Before a grin slid across his face. "Well then. That makes you my Snake"

Both boys smiled, each recalling their dreams. "You really did look good walking towards me" muttered Draco

"What?" Harry questioned

"oh nothing just remembering a dream.."

Smirking Harry calmly stated "You didn't look half bad when you moved over for me"

"Yeah...Wait! How do you know what I dreamed?" Draco was alarmed now

"I think we both had the exact same dream"

It was midnight when the boys decided they had to get back to their own dorms. They dressed in silence, smiling at each other.  
Once Draco Malfoy was fully dressed a desk appeared. He grabbed some parchment and scribbled something down. He folded it and put it in his pocket. Finding his bag he gathered up his school books and other equipment from the floor and placed them inside the bag. 'Wow. It was only a few hours ago that all these spilled everywhere as Harry attacked me. Seems like that was years ago' he mused

Harry on the other hand was not happy and was grumbling about a lost tie and shoe. He gave a heavy sigh as he flopped down onto the couch.

Draco watched this. Smiling he removed the parchment from his pocket. "Here you go my lion." He slipped the parchment into Harry's hand as he kissed him lightly on the lips.

Smirking Draco left the room of requirements with an extremely happy and slightly confused Grifendor sitting inside. Harry looked down at the folded parchment in his hand. 'What had Draco written that couldn't be said out loud? Especially after everything they had just done.' Shaking his head he opened the note and growled at the words.. He read the note again in the off chance that he had miss understood. Nope, no mistake.

I wont be saying sorry to that Weasel, because he did bring that on himself. He knows what he did, and it is not necessary for you to know.  
That was a wonderful way to apologies to me for beating me unconscious. You seemed to enjoy your thank you.  
But DON'T you dare think things have changed between us. It will take a lot more than one sweet night to do that.  
As you are ever the Grifendor I know you will want to change my mind on this little fact. I will not listen, even if I will be in this room tomorrow at 8pm.  
D

With that, he pulled himself off the couch. Opened the door, briefly wondering what had happened between Ron and Draco. He sighed and stepped over the thresh hold. Smiling wildly as he headed back to the Grifendor tower, he thought about the note. 'Should I go back tomorrow? I should. Like he said, it would be the Grifendor thing to do.'

* * *

**AN/ **I'm finished with this story now. I hope you enjoyed reading it and that it wasnt too bad for a first story. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
